


A very special meeting

by MilleVoigt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Happy Ending, Niall Horan - Freeform, One direction AU, Original Character(s), Other, POV Niall Horan, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVoigt/pseuds/MilleVoigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a little girl really change your mind about life? She changed mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very special meeting

Dear diary

something happened yesterday, something that changed my life in one second.

I was out for a walk in the park, while the snow was falling over the city. The pretty grand threes was decorated whit these light, and the white layer of snow was completely untouched. Not a single footprint was to be seen, except my own, it was amazing, and just... beautiful.

But until yesterday I thought differently about the life, and I did not stop to enjoy the beautiful park.

And that's what I want to tell about.

It was about eight o'clock, and there was no people to spot in the park, it was cold and dark, but I went through it anyway.

I wasn't in a good mood, I felt like my life was beginning to run in a cirkle, and that there were nothing to life for. I got up in the morning, went to work, came home again, then I went to bed, and the next day it continued that way.

But the I met the girl.

I walked past the playground. I suddenly could discern this girl. I went closer to her. She was about twelve years old, i think. When I was about five feet from her, I could see that she had no hair.

I asked her what she was doing out there, and she explained that she just wanted a break from the hospital. She told me she had cancer, and that she had been in the hospital for many months, so now she had run away, so she could see the park, when it was decorated whit lights for christmas one more time.

The girl had been through so much, and she was only twelve years old. It wasn't fair for a little girl to get through this. I smiled at her and sat down at the swing next to hers. I told her that christmas was also my favorite holiday, and I used to love to see the park in December month.

Her smile grew and we ended up sitting and have a conversation about the Christmas we had spent whit our families, until a young lady came walking towards the playground when she saw the girl, she smiled relieved. She said thanks to me, because I had looked after the girl so she wasn't alone., and then she took her back to the hospital i guess.

The girl waved, before she turned around and followed the lady.

When they were out of sight, tears started streaming down my face. I ended up thinking if it was someone from my own family, who had to go through the same thing the little girl had to go through, It was sad...

But as i said, When I walked out of the park that night, I looked around. The park was no longer dark and cold.

It was beautiful.

And it was fascinating that a little girl could change my mind about life.

Now I am enjoying every second of it, just look at the little girl, she had perhaps only a month back, but still something like a simple walk in the park to look at the christmas trees could make her smile.

It was really fantastic to meet her, she was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> let me hear what you think? :)
> 
> \- Mille (:


End file.
